Deutsch-Russische Vereinigung
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Nach Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges will sich Russland Deutschland aneignen, aber Preußen wirft sich dazwischen und bietet sich an Stelle seines kleinen Bruders an. Zuerst zögert Russland, doch dann kommt ihm eine Idee. Wenn er Preußen zu seinem Verbündeten macht, wird Deutschland keine andere Wahl haben, als sich ihnen anzuschließen.
1. Preußen - Ostberlin

„Nicht so schnell!"

Preußen stolperte durch den Schnee hinter Russland her. Seine Hände waren mit einem einfachen Strick zusammengebunden, dessen anderes Ende Russland in der Hand hielt.

Er zog und zerrte ihn hinter sich her, dass der Albino bei fast jedem Schritt hinfiel. Der Schnee war kniehoch. Es war kaum möglich normal zu gehen. Allerdings spazierte Russland durch den Schnee, als gäbe es überhaupt keinen.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Blöder Scheißkerl…[/style][/style]

Vor drei Tagen war der 2. Weltkrieg geendet. Und genauso lange liefen sie schon.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Russland nach Hause. Zuerst wollte Russland seinen kleinen Bruder mitnehmen, aber Preußen hatte sich angeboten, um West zu schützen. Bei Amerika, England und Frankreich hatte er es besser, als bei Russland. Russland war ein gottverdammter Psycho, der mit seinem immerwährenden Lächeln und seinen plötzlichen „Kolkolkol" – Ausbrüchen selbst ihn, das fantastische Königreich, manchmal in Angstschweiß ausbrechen ließ. Es war kaum zu erraten, was er dachte und allen war wohl bekannt, dass er eine grausame, sadistische Ader besaß.

Wer wusste schon, was er mit seinem Baby-Bruder angestellt hätte.

„Wann sind wir denn endlich da? Ich brauch 'ne Pause!", jammerte der Albino.

Seit ihrer Kindheit waren sie beide miteinander verfeindet. Und Preußen nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um die weit größere Nation zu piesacken. Selbst wenn er auch nur ein BISSCHEN Respekt vor ihm hatte. Aber wirklich nur ein ganz, ganz kleines bisschen. Die Hauptsache war nur, dass er an Wests Stelle war.

„Boah! Es ist so schweinekalt hier! Wann sind wir denn endlich da?"

Ohne zu reagieren stapfte Russland unbeirrt weiter.

Die eiskalte russische Landschaft hatte sich von einem weißen Wald in ein weißes Schneefeld verwandelt. Eine flache Schneelandschaft soweit das Auge reichte.

„Mir tun die Beene weh! Außerdem hab' ich Hunger!"

Keine Reaktion vom Vordermann.

„Hey! Golem! Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt oder sind dir die Gehörgänge eingefroren? Und wo ich gerade dabei bin... Warum lächelst du überhaupt immer? Hast du 'nen Muskelkrampf? Keseses!"

Selbst wenn Russland Preußens nervige Rufe ignorierte, gefiel es dem Albino so rumzunerven. Das lenkte ihn von der Kälte ab.

„HAAAAAALLLOOOOOOOOO!"

„Wenn Preußen weiter so laut ist, lockt er noch Schneewölfe an, da? Und bei diesem Wetter sind sie besonders aggressiv", sagte Russland plötzlich fröhlich, aber ohne sich zu dem Albino umzudrehen.

„Oh! Du lebst ja doch noch. Ich dachte schon ich hätte 'nen Zombie als Führer. Keseses!"

Nun wollte Preußen wissen, wie weit er noch gehen konnte und zog einmal kräftig an seiner Fessel.

Doch Russland hielt das Seil mit einem Eisengriff fest in seiner Hand. Der Albino hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft, ihn rückwärts taumeln zu lassen. Dafür hatte er aber etwas anderes erreicht.

Russland war stehen geblieben. Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Preußen breit.

Aber er versuchte ein mutiges Gesicht zu machen, als die größere Nation sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte.

Wer Russland nicht kannte, würde sich keine Sorgen über sein lächelndes Gesicht machen. Aber Preußen wusste, dass nun etwas sehr Unangenehmes auf ihn zukam. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf alles Erdenkliche vor.

„Preußen ist ziemlich frech, da~? Dann werde ich ihm wohl Manieren beibringen müssen."

„Pah! Was hast du vor? Willst du mich übers Knie legen?"

Eine innere preußische Stimme schrie immer wieder verzweifelt, dass er doch endlich die Klappen halten soll. Ansonsten würde seine Strafe immer schlimmer.

Aber das Königreich wollte sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Das hatte er noch nie und das wird er auch nie!

Seine Knie zitterten, als sich Russland ihm nährte. Aber er blieb standhaft und schaute mit einem frechen Blick hinauf in die violetten Augen.

„Was gibt's da zu glotzen?"

Eh es sich Preußen versah, lag er plötzlich mit dem Rücken im Schnee und starrte erschrocken zu Russland auf. Er spürte den brennenden Druck auf seiner Brust, auf der Russland seine Faust unsagbar schnell und dementsprechend stark hat niedersausen lassen und ihn somit von den Füßen gerissen hatte.

Sein Kopf drehte sich leicht.

Der Aschblonde zog ein Kampfmesser aus seinem rechten Stiefel und ließ sich rechts und links neben seinem Gefangenen auf die Knie nieder.

Preußen presste seine Lippen stark zusammen. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und obendrein hatte er das Gefühl, sich gleich die Hose nass zu machen. Aber er blickte dem Psycho weiterhin standhaft mit furchtlosem Blick in die Augen, die plötzlich verdächtig funkelten.

Abermals blitzartig packte Russland mit seiner freien Hand die gefesselten Handgelenke und platzierte sie grob über den Kopf des Albinos.

Dieser keuchte kurz auf vor Überraschung und Schmerz.

Der Griff des Russen verriet ihm, wie wütend er wirklich war, was er durch sein gespieltes fröhliches Lächeln verbarg.

Langsam senkte er das Messer hinab. Die Klinge platzierte er zuerst auf die preußischen Lippen.

Das Metall war so kalt wie der Schnee unter ihm.

„Preußen hat ein sehr freches Mundwerk. Sein kleiner Bruder wäre cleverer gewesen und hätte den Mund gehalten, da~?"

Preußen wollte etwas dazu erwidern, aber die Klinge presste sich stärker auf seine blassen Lippen.

„Selbst jetzt kann Preußen den Mund nicht halten, da? Ich habe eine gute Methode, um Preußen den hübschen Mund zu stopfen."

Russlands Lächeln wurde breiter.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Scheiße…will er mir die Zunge herausschneiden…[/style][style type="italic"]?[/style][/style]

Schweißtränen bahnten sich gegen Preußens Willen ihren Weg die Stirn hinab.

Unbemerkt atmete er erleichtert aus, als die Klinge von seinen Lippen, weiter nach unten glitt. Jedoch durchfuhr ihn ein weiterer Schock, als Russland an seiner Kehle wieder Halt machte.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Scheiße! Er will mir die Stimmbänder herausschneiden! Oh mein Gott….[/style][/style]

So sehr sich der Albino auch bemühte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten. Russland genoss sichtlich seinen angsterfüllten Gesichtsausdruck.

Das scharfe Metall verstärkte sich auf Preußens Kehlkopf und dieser biss die Zähne fest zusammen, um ja keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben. Das würde Russland in seinem Tun nur bestärken.

Abermals fiel ihm ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen, als die Klinge weiter hinabglitt. An seiner Uniform kam sie schließlich zum Einsatz.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck glitt sie durch den Stoff der Uniform. Unwillkürlich schrie Preußen auf.

„Was hat denn Preußen~?", flötete Russland fröhlich und riss die beiden Stofffetzen auseinander.

Das darunter liegende schwarze Muskelhemd kam zum Vorschein.

Preußen schloss die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf beschämt zur Seite. Die Angst, dass Russland ihm mit dem Messer verletzten könnte, war verflogen. Stattdessen hatte sich nun Scham in ihm breit gemacht. Und noch dazu kroch diese unerbittliche Kälte in seine Knochen und ließen ihn sich versteifen.

Das Muskelhemd musste als nächstes daran glauben. Mit einem Schlitzer war auch dieses zerschnitten und Preußens blasse Brust kam zum Vorschein. Seine Brustwarzen waren bereits steif und hart. Russland legte das Messer beiseite und fuhr mit der linken behandschuhten Hand darüber.

Der Albino biss die Zähne fest zusammen.

„Preußen hat eine hübsche Brust, da~? Aber die Brust seines kleinen Bruders ist noch viel schöner. Aber ich habe Preußen mitgenommen, weil ich es rührend fand, wie er sich für seinen Bruder angeboten hat. Aber das muss nicht heißen, dass ich mir Deutschland nicht trotzdem aneignen werde, da?"

„W-was soll das heißen? Du hast mich! Und das sollte dir reichen!"

„Aber ich wollte Preußens kleinen Bruder, da~? Und Preußen wird mir helfen Deutschland mit mir zu vereinen, da~?"

„Pah! Wieso sollte ich das wohl tun? Du spinnst doch!" Preußens Stimme zitterte stark bei jedem Satz. Sein Oberkörper war von einer starken Gänsehaut durchzogen und seine Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander. Er atmete stoßartig aus und die nebligen Wölkchen verschmolzen mit der kalten Luft.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass Preußen das tun wird." Mit einem fast kindlichen und unschuldigen Lächeln kniff er ihm leicht in die linke Brustwarze.

Der Albino keuchte erschrocken und mit geweiteten Augen starrte er zu Russland auf. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich stark; sein Herz raste und eine kurze Hitzewelle durchströmte ihn. Doch diese wurde sobald von der klirrenden Kälte wieder verdrängt.

„Was…was soll d-das…?"

Russland nahm das Messer wieder in die Hand und ohne große Umschweife schnitt er beide Hosenbeine und den Gürtel samt dem oberen Teil der Hose auf. Preußen wehrte sich nicht. Er war zu geschockt, die Kälte hinderte ihn daran seine Beine zu bewegen und obendrein hatte er keine Lust, dass sein fantastisches preußisches Blut auf dreckigem, russischen Boden vergossen wurde.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck befreite Russland seinen Gefangenen komplett von dessen Hose.

Sofort wurden Preußens nackte, muskulöse Schenkel von der Kälte in Beschlag genommen und sie begannen zu zittern.

Russland gefiel es, wie sein Verbündeter, Vater Frost, den Albino in seinen Fängen hatte.

Nun strich die Klinge wieder langsam über die leichte Ausbeulung in Preußens Unterhose. Er konnte ihn aufkeuchen hören.

Das gefiel Russland. Aber allzu lange hielt er sich damit nicht auf. Ein kurzer Schnitt, ein kräftiger Ruck und Preußen war nun auch den letzten Stoff seines Unterkörpers los.

Der ganze Körper zitterte stark; rang um Wärme und Preußens Atmung beschleunigte sich.

[style type="italic"]Nun wird er sich nicht mehr danach fühlen so frech zu sein[/style][style type="italic"]~[/style], dachte Russland fröhlich und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine. Der kleinere Körper war ganz verkrampft. Die Muskeln hatten sich stark verhärtet. Es war kaum noch Gegenwehr zu erwarten. Er versuchte nicht einmal seine leichte Erektion mit den Beinen zu verdecken (falls er überhaupt spürte, dass er eine hatte).

Die Uniform und das Muskelhemd riss der Aschblonde dem Platinblonden auch noch vom Leib. Er gab einen leisen Laut von sich und danach war wieder das Klappern der Zähne zu hören.

Preußen hätte Russland leidgetan, wenn dieser den Anblick des Albinos nicht so genossen hätte.

„Ich lasse Preußen seine Schuhe und seine Handschuhe, da~? Preußen sollte mir dankbar sein", lächelte Russland.

Obwohl der Rotäugige am ganzen Leib zitterte und er am liebsten alles um sich herum ignorieren und vergessen würde, hob er seine zusammengebunden, zitternden Hände hoch und streckte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und einem mordenden Blick den rechten Mittelfinger in die Luft.

Jedoch ließ diese Geste Russland kurz auflachen. Oh, wie er Preußen doch hasste. Doch er würde ihm schon noch von Nutzen sein. Und das auch ganz freiwillig. Da war sich Russland sicher.

Ein dreckiges Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen.

Der Aschblonde nahm das Ende von Preußens Fessel wieder fest in die Hand und führte ihren Weg fort.

Durch das Seil spürte Russland die Vibrationen von Preußens zitternden Körper.

Vielleicht dachte Preußen, er müsse erfrieren. Aber Russland beruhigte ihn in seinen Gedanken. Sie würden schon bald da sein. Es war nicht mehr weit…

Zwei Stunden später erreichten sie Russlands Anwesen. Der Aschblonde musste den kleineren auf seinen Armen tragen, da dieser hundert Meter vor ihrem Ziel zusammengebrochen war. Selbst durch Russlands dicke Handschuhe konnte er die Eiseskälte spüren, die den Körper des Albinos umgab.

Sorgsam legte er ihn im Kaminzimmer auf den Teppich vor dem großen und kunstvollen Backsteinkamin und entfachte das Feuer. Frisches Holz legte Russland nach dem Benutzen des Kamins immer nach. Früher hatten das die drei Baltischen Staaten erledigt, als sie noch in seinem Haus lebten. Immer wenn Russland nach Hause kam, brannte bereits ein schönes warmes Feuer und er konnte sich entspannen.

Aber nun war er ganz allein. Und das hatte er Deutschland zu verdanken. Er hatte mit ihm um sie gekämpft…und der Dandy hatte gewonnen und die drei mit sich genommen. Nur, um sie dann zu sich nach Hause gehen zu lassen. Und nun standen sie unter Deutschlands persönlichem Schutz.

Bei diesen Erinnerungen ballte Russland die Hände fest zu Fäusten und starrte in die gelb-roten Flammen.

Aber er würde seine Rache schon noch bekommen. Er hatte Preußen. Er plante, mit ihm eins zu werden. Und dann würde er mit Deutschland eins werden. Ganz egal, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und dann gehörten auch wieder die Baltischen Staaten ihm.

So einfach war das. Aber es würde eine Zeit lang dauern, bis er alles wieder fest im Griff hatte. Geduld war das Zauberwort. Kein Problem für Russland. Davon hatte er mehr als genug. Erstmal musste er seine ganze Geduld in Preußens „Erziehung" stecken. Und dann würde alles wie von selbst laufen.

Sorgsam entfernte Russland die Fessel und anschließend die Stiefel und Handschuhe. Danach wickelte er ihn in eine dicke Wolldecke ein und ließ ihn dort am Boden liegen, während er die Treppe hinauf ins erste Stockwerk seines Heims stieg und im Badezimmer ein kaltes Bad vorbereitete.

Er zündete die Holzscheite unter der Wanne an. Danach machte er sich zurück zu Preußen, hob ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn nach oben in das Badezimmer. Vor der Wanne legte er ihn auf den Boden, prüfte noch einmal das kalte Wasser und entfernte die Decke. Er hob ihn wieder hoch und legte ihn vorsichtig in das kalte Nass.

Sofort reagierte der Körper und begann zu zittern und zuckte wie bei einem Anfall. Preußen wachte nicht auf, aber er keuchte ein paar Mal laut auf, bevor das Wasser sich nun langsam erwärmte. Der preußische Körper entspannte sich zunehmenst.

Russland setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und beobachte die bewusstlose Gestalt. Beobachtete den fast friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Brust, die sich sanft hob und senkte.

Sein Blick ging tiefer. Er zog sich den rechten Handschuh ab und griff ins Wasser hinein, wo er Preußens Glied sanft mit seiner Hand umfasste.

Die roten Augen bewegten sich leicht unter den geschlossenen Lidern. Die Brauen zogen sich zusammen und entspannten sich wieder.

„…"

Mit einem fast liebevollen Lächeln bewegte Russland nun seine Hand sanft auf und ab. Der schmächtige Körper zuckte; der Gesichtsausdruck sah angestrengt aus. Fast sofort wurde Preußens Glied steif. Ohne Pause bewegte Russland seine Finger den Schaft auf und ab. Aus dem schönen, halbgeöffneten Mund kam ein unwiderstehliches, leises Stöhnen, das Russland dazu verleitete, Preußens Mund mit seinem zu verschließen. Aber er hielt sich zurück.

Die Hände des Platinblonden umfassten schwach die des Violettäugigen. Die Atmung beschleunigte sich; die blasse Brust hob und senkte sich dementsprechend schneller. Ein leichter Speichelfaden ging dem Bewusstlosen aus dem Mundwinkel, während seine Hände allein durch den primitiven Teil des Gehirns gesteuert Russland dabei halfen, ihn höher in Verzückung zu treiben.

Russland bewegte seine Hand nun schneller, um aus reiner Neugier herauszufinden, wie stark sein Körper ohne Preußens bewusstem Zutun nach den Berührungen gierte.

Das Stöhnen wurde lauter und der Griff der blassen Hände verfestigte sich; flehten Russland an, noch schneller zu werden.

Doch er erfüllte diesen Wunsch nicht. So schnell durfte der Albino nicht kommen. Das Badewasser war erst lauwarm. Doch sein Gefangener verzehrte sich so sehr danach, dass Russland seine Berührung ganz einstellte und erfreut beobachtete, wie der erregte Körper flehte und bettelte. Preußens Kopf drehte sich leicht zwei, drei Mal hin und her; aus dem Mund entzückende Laute der Enttäuschung.

Russlands Hand ließ von Preußens Glied ab und legte sich auf dessen Gesicht; Mund und Nase von jeglicher Sauerstoffzuvor abgeschnitten. Sofort griffen Preußens Hände ein. Eine Hand schloss sich um Russlands Arm, während die andere vergeblich versuchte, die große, starke Hand von Nase und Mund zu ziehen. Aber Preußens Kräfte ähnelten in dem Moment die eines Kleinkindes.

Die Beine begannen heftig zu zucken. Das Wasser schaukelte platschend hin und her. Preußens Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas Niedliches an sich, wie Russland fand. So hilflos und verzweifelt und panisch…

Nach einer knappen halben Minute ließ Russland von Preußens Gesicht wieder ab. Der Körper entspannte sich augenblicklich; Herzschlag und Atmung regulierten sich.

Die violetten Augen wanderten wieder hinab zum Glied. Es war noch immer steif, aber Preußens Körper reagierte nicht mehr darauf. Erst, als sich die russischen Finger ihm abermals die Aufmerksamkeit widmeten, waren wieder diese süßen, leisen Stöhnlaute zu vernehmen und Preußens Hände, die nach mehr flehten, als sie sich ein weiteres Mal um das Glied und Russlands Finger legten.

Das Wasser war nun warm geworden. Die Temperatur des preußischen Körpers hatte sich nun gänzlich reguliert und Russland beschloss, es zu Ende zu bringen.

Daher bewegte er seine Hand schnell und grob den Schaft rauf und runter. Er war überrascht, wie schnell der Albino kam; dabei hatte er ein höchst erotisches Stöhnen von sich gegeben.

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie das Sperma sich mit dem Wasser vermischte. Und genauso faszinierend war es zu sehen, wie Preußens schlafendes Gesicht so einen friedlichen Ausdruck angenommen hatte. Russland fragte sich, wie wohl Deutschland dabei aussehen würde.

Es wurde nun langsam Zeit, Preußen zu seinem Verbündeten zu machen.

Erst der große Bruder, dann würde der Jüngere folgen.

Der großgewachsene Aschblonde ließ Preußen in der Wanne zurück, um alles für ihre Vereinigung vorzubereiten.

Als Preußen zu sich kam, fiel ihm fast sofort diese Kälte wieder ein, die seinen Körper fest im Griff hatte. Aber einen kurzen Augenblick danach bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr draußen bei diesem unerbittlichen Wetter war.

Es war warm und er lag auf etwas Weichem. Als er sich aufsetzen wollte, zog ihn etwas zurück.

Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entfuhr ihm und er drehte seinen Kopf um festzustellen, dass seine Hände über seinem Kopf an dem Bettgestell mit einem Laken gefesselt waren. Instinktiv zog er an den Fesseln, aber natürlich machte dies keinen Sinn. Er fühlte sich im Moment sowieso sehr schwach und noch dazu war mit Sicherheit Russland für die Knoten verantwortlich.

Doppeltes Misslingen in Aussicht.

Ein Knistern lenkte Preußens Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der Albino hob den Kopf und entdeckte einen Kamin auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, in dem ein angenehm warmes Feuer brannte.

Nun bemerkte er auch, dass er auf einem großen Bett lag; zugedeckt mit einer dicken Daunendecke.

Als sich plötzliche Kopfschmerzen breitmachten, legte er seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen und starrte an die graue Decke.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Scheiße… Es macht mich nervös, dass Russland nicht da ist. Ist das hier überhaupt sein Zuhause?[/style][/style]

Preußen drehte den Kopf nach links zu den Fenstern. Herabnieselnder Schnee.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Yup. Russlands Heim. Was wohl passieren wird, wenn er wiederkommt? Scheiße… Ich hab ein echt beschissenes Gefühl.[/style][/style]

Nur einen Augenblick nach Beendigung seines Gedankenganges, waren draußen auf dem Flur schwere Schritte zu hören, die sich ihm nährten.

Plötzlich beschleunigte sich das preußische Herz und er atmete schwer aus dem Mund aus.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Scheiße! Ich hab wirklich ein echt beschissenes Gefühl. [/style][style type="italic"]Aber was soll er schon mit mir machen? Das einzige, was er tun kann ist, mich zu foltern, mir Schmerzen zuzufügen oder…nun…mich einfach hier zu haben. Soll ich so tun, als wü[/style][style type="italic"]rde ich noch schlafen? Scheiße, ey… Was soll's. Wenn er hier rein kommen sollte, werde ich ihn blöde angrinsen und ihn fragen, wie's ihm denn so geht. Cool bleiben. Einfach cool bleiben.[/style][/style]

Es gelang ihm sein Herz wieder zu beruhigen. Jedoch als die Schritte tatsächlich vor dem Zimmer, in dem Preußen lag stehenblieben und die Klinke hinuntergedrückt wurde, verlor der Albino jegliche Kontrolle über seinen Körper und sein Herz begann zu rasen, während eine Hitzewelle ihn überrollte.

Und ein Grinsen gelang ihm absolut nicht.

Mit diesem gewohnten Lächeln im Gesicht trat der Große ein. Preußen fiel sofort auf, dass er noch mit seiner gesamten Winterausstattung bekleidet war.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Ist dem Typen nicht heiß? Wenn ich Glück habe, bekommt er 'nen Hitzschlag. [/style][/style]

„Wie fühlt sich Preußen?"

Im Kopf des Albinos ratterte es. Sollte er ihm antworten oder einfach ignorieren?

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Wenn ich ihm antworte, könnte mir etwas herausrutschen, was ihn wütend machen könnte und wenn ich ihn ignoriere, dann könnte er auch wütend werden. [/style][style type="italic"]Gott! Wie ich diesen Typen hasse![/style][/style]

„Was soll die Frage? Ich fühle mich immer so, wie ich bin. Fantastisch."

„Das freut mich, da?"

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Scheiße, er ist wütend…[/style][/style]

Russland stellte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und lehnte sich dort an den schmalen, mit Schneeflocken verzierten Bettpfosten, welches hoch in die Decke reichte.

„Mir hat es nicht gefallen, dass ich Preußen hierhertragen musste. Er ist einfach zusammengebrochen. Preußen ist so schwach…"

Der Albino biss die Zähne fest zusammen, während er den Aschblonden wütend anfunkelte. Er wagte es in diesem Moment nicht den Mund zu öffnen, weil er wusste, er würde sonst etwas Unschönes sagen, und wer wusste schon, wie Russland darauf reagierte.

„Aber ich habe eine Idee, wie ich ihn stark mache."

„Huh?" Preußen hob in Misstrauen eine Braue.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sein Mund, ohne es kontrollieren zu können.

„Ich mache ihn zu einem von mir."

Der Rotäugige blinzelte ungläubig. Er musste die Worte verstehen, die eben ausgesprochen wurden.

„…WAS?! Ich soll Kommunist werden? Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Нет, dummer Preußen. Nur Menschen können kommunistisch sein. Ich werde Preußen zu meinem Verbündeten und Kameraden machen. Er wird ein Teil der russischen Nation."

Unschuldig lächelnd ging Russland um das Bett herum, beobachtete dabei den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gefangenen.

Neben der Bettdecke kam er wieder zum Stehen und legte eine seiner behandschuhten Hände darauf; streichelte sie leicht.

„Nie-, nie-, nie-, niemals! Du hättest mich draußen liegen und verrecken lassen sollen!"

„Na, na, das ist nicht nett, da? Ich versuche doch nur, Preußen und seinem kleinen Bruder etwas Gutes zu tun."

„Was hat West denn damit zu tun?!"

„Wenn Preußen ein Teil von mir ist, wird Deutschland ihm folgen, da?"

„Wa…?!"

„Preußen ist kein Land mehr und Deutschland wird von Amerika, Frankreich und England beherrscht. Sehr beschämend. Sie beide werden eins mit Mutter Russland und sie werden nie mehr Niederlagen und Demütigungen erfahren."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das funktionieren wird! Was glaubst du eigentlich warum ich mich für West angeboten habe? Damit du von ihm ferngehalten wirst! In den Händen dieser dreien ist er besser aufgehoben, als bei dir! Und weißt du warum? Weil du ein gottverdammter Psycho bist!"

„…"

„Verstehst du? Bei dir im Oberstübchen läuft etwas ganz und gar nicht in richtig! Darum will auch niemand was mit dir zu tun haben! Nicht einmal deine Schwestern-"

So schnell konnte Preußen nicht gucken, als Russlands Faust in seinem Magen aufschlug. Der Albino winkelte die Beine an, wollte sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollen. Instinktiv zog er an den Fesseln. In Sekundentakt entwich ihm ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen und Keuchen.

Als Preußen kurz die Augen öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf Russland. Eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr ihn, als er dessen Gesichtsausdruck erblickte. Wieder dieses Lächeln… Jedoch flackerte diese lilafarbene Aura um den russischen Körper.

Schweißperlen liefen Preußen die Stirn hinab. Der Schmerz und die aufkeimende Angst vor dem, was Russland nun mit ihm machen könnte, ließen ihm die Sinne schwinden.

Als der Aschblonde bemerkte, dass Preußen kaum noch die Augen offenhalten konnte, packte er die Decke und zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck weg.

„Heilige Scheiße!", rief der Rotäugige erschrocken aus, als er bemerkte, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Er hatte irgendwie mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Das Ohnmachtsgefühl war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es aufgetreten war und er starrte entsetzt an sich hinunter.

Russland machte die zwei, drei Schritte hoch zum Kopfende des Bettes, packte mit der linken Hand Preußens Unterkiefer und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. Dieser biss die Zähne vor Schmerz fest zusammen. Russlands Griff war sehr fest und gab dem Albino das Gefühl, er würde jeden Augenblick seinen Kiefer brechen wollen. Aber standhaft schauten die roten Augen hinauf zu den lilafarbenen.

„Warum stellt Preußen sich so stur? Er liebt seinen kleinen Bruder wohl nicht, da?"

„Was-was hat das mit West zu tun…?", presste der Platinblonde durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor.

„Preußen ist keine Nation mehr und Deutschland wird von allen gehasst…"

„Das ist nicht…wahr", keuchte Preußen.

„Aber natürlich. Italien und Japan sind nicht Deutschlands Freunde. Sie nutzen ihn nur aus, weil sie selber schwach sind. England und Frankreich hassen ihn bereits seit seiner Geburt. Österreich und Ungarn sind noch heute enttäuscht von ihm, weil er es nicht schaffte, ihnen im ersten Weltkrieg zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Und alle anderen haben nichts mit ihm zu tun. Oder sehe ich das falsch?"

„…"

„Auch ich bin sehr einsam in dieser Welt. Aber ebenso werde ich gefürchtet. Wenn Preußen und Deutschland mit mir eins sind, dann werden auch sie gefürchtet und es wird ihnen egal sein, was andere über sie denken. Als sozialistisch-sowjetisches Regime werden wir uns von der übrigen Welt hervorheben. Ich werde Preußens Schicksal und das seines Bruders verändern, denn nun sind sie nur noch vergessen und gehasst."

„Ich bin nicht…vergessen… und das mit West wird schon wieder… Da mache ich mir keine…Sorgen… Gnh…!"

Russlands Griff wurde fester. Preußen konnte kaum noch sprechen.

„Mir ist vollkommen egal, was Preußen für eine Meinung hat, da? Ich und er sollten uns jetzt um unsere Vereinigung kümmern…"

Ein kurzes Glücksgefühl durchströmte den Körper des Albinos, als Russland seinen Kiefer losließ. Doch sogleich füllte Entsetzen seine Innereien.

Russland hatte begonnen sich auszuziehen. Er legte alles bis auf seinen Schal ab. Dann stieg er zu Preußen aufs Bett, setzte sich über ihn und lächelte ihn mit diesem gewohnten Lächeln an. Die Aura war verschwunden und Preußen starrte zu dem Größeren auf.

Er konnte nicht sprechen, konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er versuchte nicht einmal seine Handgelenke zu befreien; ganz egal, ob dies sinnlos war oder nicht. Die Angst und das Entsetzen paralysierten Preußen.

Plötzlich packte Russland Preußens Glied und drückte leicht zu. Der Albino keuchte erschrocken auf. Obwohl es so warm im Raum war und der lilaäugige die ganze Zeit seine Handschuhe getragen hatte, waren seine Hände kalt…

„Bringen wir es hinter uns. Preußen entscheidet, wie ich es machen soll."

Mit diesen Worten hielt er ihm drei seiner Finger an den Mund. Doch der Rotäugige machte keine Anstalten den Mund zu öffnen oder andere Aktionen durchzuführen. Selbst wenn er wollte, dass Russland ihn auf das vorbereitete, was er nun mit ihm vorhatte; er konnte sich einfach nicht rühren! „Er sollte sich gut entscheiden, denn wenn ich drin bin, werde ich es bis zum Ende durchführen. Ganz egal, wie sehr Preußen weinen, schreien, bitten und betteln wird, da?~"

Die Vorstellung daran machte Russland gute Laune; es ließ ihn das Blut in der Lendengegend sammeln und sein Glied hart werden.

Wie sehr wünschte Preußen sich, dass er ihn lieber prügeln, hungern lassen, mit sadistischen Folterwerkzeugen bearbeiten oder ihn wie einen Hund unter schlechtesten Bedingungen halten würde. Alles wäre tausendmal besser als das, was er nun mit ihm vorhatte.

„Nun gut. Preußen scheint sich entschieden zu haben."

Fest packte Russland Preußens Schenkeln und spreizte sie weit. Nun löste sich die Paralyse und die Ex-Nation schrie vor Entsetzen und Panik laut auf.

„LASS MICH IN RUHE!" Er konnte die Regelung seiner Stimmlautstärke nicht mehr kontrollieren. Die Panik hatte ihn nun vollkommen im Besitz. Unfähig noch klar zu denken und nur noch vom Fluchtinstinkt getrieben, versuchte er seine Beine aus den russischen Griff zu befreien; nach Russland zu treten. Er wollte ihm solche Schmerzen zufügen, dass er von ihm abließ.

Aber wieder einmal bewies Russland ihm, wie stark er war und wie schwach das ehemalige Königreich…

Russland verlor keine Zeit und stieß zu. Preußens Mund riss weit zu einem stummen Schmerzensschrei auf; die Schmerzen vernebelten ihm die Sinne. So etwas hatte er bisher noch nie verspüren müssen. Diese Schmerzen und diese Demütigung. Das war das schlimmste, was man mit einem Land machen konnte und kam eher selten vor. Das einmal er dies durchstehen müsste, hätte Preußen nie für möglich gehalten.

Verzweifelt dachte er an seinen kleinen Bruder. Es fiel ihm schwer mit seinen Gedanken bei ihm zu bleiben, während Russland sich in ihm bewegte, ihm mehr Schmerzen zufügte und ihm das Gefühl gab, von innen zerrissen zu werden.

Aber er zwang sich es zu ignorieren. Etwas Gutes hatte es ja. West musste das nicht durchmachen. Russland hätte genau das mit ihm gemacht. Ein großer Bruder musste nun mal tun, was ein großer Bruder tun musste. Und das war auch gut so.

Russland beobachtete Preußen ununterbrochen. Der Albino hatte seine Augen fest zusammengekniffen; die Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Er versuchte sich in seine Gedanken zu flüchten. Zu seinem kleinen Bruder. Er versuchte die Vereinigung mit ihm zu ignorieren. Es schien ihm keinen Spaß zu machen. Nicht so wie Russland. Aber er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass es ihm gefallen wird. Als er ohnmächtig in der Wanne lag, hatte es ihm sehr gut gefallen. Und hin und wieder hörte Russland zwischen dem schmerzvollen Keuchen auch lustvolles Stöhnen. Aber das bekam der Albino wahrscheinlich gar nicht mit.

Preußen war damals schon ein Großkotz, als er noch unter dem Namen „Deutscher Orden" bekannt war. Russland erinnerte sich genau daran, wie es damals war. Der Rotäugige hatte immer auf ihm rumgehackt. Ihn schikaniert, gehänselt; hatte mit seinem Schwert auf ihn eingeprügelt.

Aber das Blatt hatte sich gewendet. Heute war Preußen nicht einmal mehr eine Nation. Er war sehr tief gesunken und dementsprechend schwach war er. Und nach dem zweiten Großen Krieg war nun auch Deutschland geschwächt. Höchstwahrscheinlich konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr selbst Essen machen ohne dafür Hilfe zu benötigen.

Perfekt… Einfach perfekt. Russland konnte sich rächen und noch dazu würde er mit der Vereinigung der Deutsch-Brüder noch viel stärker werden und seine Gebiete ausweiten können.

Glücksgefühle durchströmten Russland, während er sich im preußischen Körper entleerte.

Preußen bemühte sich, aber letztendlich konnte er seinen Schmerzens- und Entsetzensschrei nicht unterdrücken.

Zufrieden zog sich Russland aus ihm heraus, während der Albino halb ohnmächtig bewegungslos dalag. Der Aschblonde hatte gehofft ein paar Tränen zu sehen, aber da wurde er enttäuscht.

Er legte sich neben ihn nieder und platzierte einen Kuss auf den linken Unterarm seines neuen Kameraden.

„Nun sind wir eins", flüsterte er ihm zu, „Gewöhne dich an deine neue Existenz. Aber keine Sorge. Dein Bruder wird folgen. Das hat alles seine Richtigkeit."

Preußen reagierte in keinster Weise.

In den nächsten Tagen zwang Russland Preußen immer wieder zum Sex. Jedoch ging er da etwas sanfter zu Werke. Aber es dauerte trotzdem Monate, bis der Platinblonde endlich Gefallen daran fand und von sich aus mal nach Sex verlangte.

Viele, viele Jahre waren ins Land gegangen.

Er fühlte sich Russland immer näher und er hatte begonnen genauso zu denken wie er. Auch er wollte, dass sein kleiner Bruder eins mit ihnen beiden wurde. Er war sich sicher, dies würde das Beste für West sein.

Nach 15 Jahren hatten die beiden sich dazu entschlossen, eine Mauer inmitten von Berlin hochzuziehen.

Der Rest der Alliierten, die noch immer Deutschland besetzten, hatte den Bau der Mauer skeptisch beobachtet, aber dagegen etwas einzuwenden hatten sie nicht.

Ganz anders als Deutschland. Während des Baus stand er fassungslos hinter der Westgrenze und musste mitansehen, wie sein…ihr schönes Berlin in zwei Hälften geteilt wurde. Wie konnte sein geliebter Bruder das nur tun?

Er entdeckte ihn auf der anderen Seite, rief nach ihm. Und als Preußen sich zu ihm herumgedreht hatte und ihre Blicke sich trafen, hatte Deutschland das Gefühl, dass dies nicht mehr sein Bruder war.

Preußen lächelte ihm zu, und es sagte ihm, dass alles okay war.

Russland trat neben ihn, legte einen Arm um die Hüfte seines Bruders und warf Deutschland ebenso ein Lächeln zu. Aber dieses hatte eine vollkommen andere Bedeutung. Und dann drehten sie ihm den Rücken zu.

Wütend und verzweifelt ballte Deutschland seine Hände zu Fäusten, als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und entdeckte Amerika neben sich, der ihn tröstend ansah.

Der große Blonde seufzte auf. Es ging ihm noch nie so schlecht, aber er war dankbar für die Hilfe von Amerika. Seit den ganzen Jahren war er ein sehr enger Freund für ihn geworden.

Er legte eine Hand auf seine und lächelte ihn schwach an.

Was würde er nur ohne ihn tun?

Nach einer weiteren heißen Nacht lagen Preußen und Russland in der Löffelchenstellung auf ihrem Bett. Russland hatte, wie gewohnt, seinen linken Arm um Preußens kleineren Körper gelegt, den dieser mit seinen beiden Händen festhielt und hin und wieder seine Hand küsste.

„Es war schön West heute wiederzusehen. Ich habe ihn sehr vermisst."

„Ich weiß", hauchte Russland hinter ihm. „Es wird bald soweit sein. Dann holen wir ihn zu uns."

„Oh ja… Ich kann es kaum erwarten. So sehr sehne ich mich danach ihn wieder in die Arme zu nehmen. Mein Baby-Bruder… Wir haben wirklich lange genug gewartet."

Russland lächelte fröhlich. Es war wirklich viel zu viel Zeit vergangen.


	2. Deutschland - Westberlin

Als die Konferenz mit England und Frankreich endete, machte sich Amerika auf den Weg zu Deutschland nach Hause. Seit damals konnte Amerika oft beobachten, wie England und Frankreich an einem Strang zogen – zumindest, wenn es um Deutschland ging und darum, ihn runterzuputzen. Obwohl beide im 2. Weltkrieg von Deutschland viele Verluste hinnehmen mussten, waren sie gut gelaunt. Natürlich setzten sie ernste Mienen auf, aber ihre Freude über den Sieg über Deutschland war ihnen noch heute anzumerken. Nach all den Jahren…

Die Sonne ging bereits unter. Normalerweise sah man dann am Himmel diese rosa Schäfchenwolken. Aber an diesem Abend nicht. Eine schwarze, dicke Wolkendecke hatte sich über Deutschlands Haus niedergelassen. Bald würde es anfangen zu regnen.

Als die Weltmacht die Haustür erreichte, hielt sie inne und schaute hinüber zu dieser Mauer…

Zuerst war es Amerika egal, dass Russland die Mauer hochgezogen hatte; und er hatte gedacht, dass es Deutschland ebenfalls egal war. Aber dem war ganz und gar nicht so. Diese Mauer hatte Deutschland noch weiter hinuntergezogen. Wie konnte Amerika das also nur glauben?

Mit einem leisen Seufzen klopfte er schließlich an die Tür. Er wartete einen Moment ab. Aber er hörte weder Schritte, noch eine Stimme die fragte, wer da ist.

Als Amerika ein weiteres Mal klopfte und wieder nichts passierte, packte er den Knauf und zu Amerikas Überraschung ließ sie sich öffnen.

„Deutschland?", rief er und trat ins Haus. Es war überall dunkel, kein Laut war zu hören.

Amerika schloss die Tür hinter sich und begann nach seinem Freund zu suchen. Dabei schaltete er im Eingangsbereich und im Wohnzimmer das Licht ein. Aber im Erdgeschoss war niemand zu finden. Die Suche setzte er im ersten Stockwerk fort.

Er schaltete das Licht auch in diesem Flur ein und schaute in jedes Zimmer. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Amerika ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl. Er machte sich Sorgen und rief noch einmal nach Deutschland. Dass er keine Antwort bekam, hatte er schon befürchtet. Das nächste Zimmer war das Arbeitszimmer der größeren Nation. Und dort fand er ihn schließlich.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und ging zu Deutschland hinüber. Dieser saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Die Arme waren auf der Tischplatte verschränkt und der Kopf ruhte auf ihnen.

Amerika wollte seinen Namen sagen, aber dann bemerkte er, dass er schlief. Sein Blick hinter den Brillengläsern fiel auf den Papierkram, der überall auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt war. Seit Deutschland den Krieg verloren hatte, war es öfters passiert, dass in seinem Haus Unordnung herrschte.

Aber dafür war Amerika da. Um ihn zu stützen und um ihn durch die schwere Zeit zu helfen. Und wenn Deutschland unachtsam mit der Ordnung war, machte er ihn darauf aufmerksam und half ihm wieder alles aufzuräumen. Amerika war sich sicher, irgendwann würde Deutschland sich wieder fangen und dann wäre er wieder ganz der Alte. Und solange würde er ihm nicht von der Seite weichen. Egal wie viele Jahre es noch dauern würde.

Dunkle Flecken auf einem Textdokument zogen Amerikas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er nahm das Papier in die Hand. Er berührte einen der Flecken. Tränen?

Amerika seufzte. Wahrscheinlich würde es noch etwas länger dauern, bis Deutschland wieder fest auf beiden Beinen stand.

Er legte das Papier zurück und rüttelte seinen Freund sanft an der Schulter wach. Als er den Kopf hob, waren seine Augen leicht errötet. Er sah so müde und erschöpft aus.

„Amerika…"

„Hey", lächelte dieser. „Du solltest dich ins Bett legen."

„Ich kann nicht… Der Papierkram muss erledigt werden…"

„Oh nein, du gehst jetzt ins Bett. Und wenn ich dich in dein Schlafzimmer tragen muss."

„…"

„Du weißt, dass ich das tun würde."

Mit einem leisen Seufzer entfuhr Deutschland ein „Okay, okay" und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er hielt jedoch kurz inne und flüsterte:

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?"

„Selbstverständlich. Wenn du es wünschst."

Amerika berührte die größere Nation an der Hand. Deutschland nickte schweigend und verließ schließlich das Arbeitszimmer.

Amerika rührte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Er lauschte auf die Geräusche, die Deutschland verursachte. Er hörte, wie die Badezimmertür geschlossen wurde und kurz darauf die Dusche anging.

Er wartete noch einen Moment; dann bewegte er sich auf den Flur hinaus und auf das Badezimmer zu. Leise öffnete er die Tür, verschloss sie wieder und begann sich auszuziehen. Der Raum war bereits mit warmen Dunst erfüllt. Deutschland stand in der Duschkabine; mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Es war ganz gut, dass der große Blonde ihn nicht bemerkte, sonst hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich wieder rausgeschickt.

Deutschland war tief in Gedanken versunken, sodass er zuerst nicht bemerkte, dass sich die Kabine der Dusche öffnete. Erst als er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Hüfte spürte, nahm er seinen langjährigen Freund und Liebhaber wahr.

Er verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Amerika…"

„Ach komm schon. Ich musste auch unter die Dusche und wenn wir zusammen duschen, liegen wir auch schneller im Bett."

„…"

Amerika drückte sich leicht an den Größeren und berührte ihn dabei „unabsichtlich" an seiner Männlichkeit. Er hoffte, Deutschland könnte heute endlich soweit sein, um ihre Beziehung auf eine neue Ebene zu stellen. Dass sie beide sich nun endlich vereinigen könnten. Darauf wartete Amerika seit so langer Zeit. Vielleicht klang es, als sei er egoistisch. Aber er dachte dabei auch an Deutschland.

Nach ihrer Vereinigung könnte er endlich wieder normal leben. Das würde den Schmerz des Verlusts seines geliebten Bruders nicht weniger mindern, aber die Welt, und auch England und Frankreich, könnten ihn für seine Fehler vergeben. Und für Deutschland war nichts wichtiger, als dass seine Menschen wieder in die Gesellschaft integriert wurden, ohne angespuckt zu werden oder das Gefühl zu bekommen, sie seien nun Aussätzige für den Rest ihres Daseins.

Seit damals, vor 15 Jahren, hatte Amerika ihn bereits die Hand entgegengehalten. Auch er musste viele Verluste durch Deutschland hinnehmen, aber er wollte ihn fallen lassen, damit er ihn sogleich wieder aufhelfen konnte.

England war dagegen, aber Amerika war nicht England. Er konnte nicht hassen. Das war einfach nicht seine Natur. Jeder hatte eine zweite Chance verdient. Nun gut…das war Deutschlands dritte Chance. Aber was soll's? Amerika wachte nun über ihn; passte darauf auf, dass kein frustrierter, verbitterter Mensch wie Hitler es war, ihn mit Hassparolen, Versprechungen und Lockungen zu dem trieb, was er nicht tun wollte, aber musste, weil die Menschen sich haben verleiten lassen. Und wenn die Menschen sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, dann musste das Land sich dem beugen.

Das hätte selbst ihm, Amerika, passieren können…

Deutschland war zwar nicht sehr angetan, aber er wehrte sich auch nicht gegen Amerikas Berührungen. Er war mit dem Gedanken bei seinem Bruder und dieser Mauer…

Wieso hatte er das getan?

„Deutschland…"

Er schaute nun Amerika an. Dieser lächelte dieses Lächeln, was Deutschland immer sehr angetan hatte. Aber im Augenblick…

Er berührte ihn leicht an seinem Glied, hoffend, der große Blonde könnte Lust bekommen. Und tatsächlich schloss dieser die Augen und gab ein leises, lustvolles Stöhnen von sich. Amerika lächelte breiter. Mit seinen sanften Berührungen konnte er seinen Freund all seine Sorgen vergessen lassen. Auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war.

„Amerika…" Seine Stimme klang wieder genervt, aber Amerika dachte keinesfalls daran nun aufzuhören.

„Lass mich dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Das hast du mir schon oft genug bewiesen."

„Falsch. Es gibt kein „oft genug". Man kann seine Liebe nicht oft genug zeigen. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich es dir einmal nicht sage und zeige und etwas am nächsten Tag mit dir geschieht, könnte ich es mir nicht verzeihen, es dir nicht gesagt zu haben. Und dasselbe gilt doch auch für dich, oder?"„…ja."

Der Ältere legte beide Hände auf Deutschlands Wangen und zog ihn sacht zu sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Anfangs reagierte Deutschland nicht, als Amerikas Zunge seine anstupste. Jedoch als er sich an ihn drückte und ihre beiden Glieder sich berührten, atmete er einmal stark durch die Nase aus und küsste nun endlich zurück; mit diesem Elan, von dem Amerika gewohnt war. Deutschland schien nun endlich seine Sorgen langsam zu vergessen und sie beide konnten endlich wieder ihre „Barriere-Zeit" genießen. Die Zeit, in der Deutschland von all seinen Sorgen abgeschottet war, indem Amerika ihm körperlich seine Liebe zeigte.

Zwischen ihrem Kuss drang Wasser ein und setzte ihre Mundhöhlen unter Wasser. Lächelnd trennten sich die beiden. Deutschland drehte den Kopf leicht beschämt weg, aber sein Lächeln blieb.

Amerika drückte den Größeren sanft aufs Bett und setzte sich auf ihn. Beiden lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ihre nackte, feuchte Haut sich berührte. Sie hatten nach dem Duschen nicht viel Zeit mit abtrocknen verschwendet. Dementsprechend lief ihnen hin und wieder Wassertropfen von ihren nassen Haaren über ihre Gesichter.

Deutschland war willig, aber für Amerikas Geschmack noch nicht willig genug. Normalerweise drückte sich der große Blonde immer emsig an ihn, aber nun lag er einfach nur unter ihm. Er musste etwas tun, bevor er wieder von seinen sorgenvollen Gedanken in Besitz genommen wurde und ihm die Lust verging.

Er beugte sich über seinen Liebhaber und nahm einen seiner Brustwarzen in den Mund. Er schloss die Augen, während er mit seiner Zunge immer wieder leicht über den Nippel fuhr und erntet dafür ein heißes, erotisches Stöhnen. Deutschlands große, starke Hände legten sich auf seinen Hinterkopf und drückten ihn leicht stark auf seine Brust.

„Fester, ja~?", stöhnte dieser und Amerika benutzte nun seinen ganzen Mund, um an seiner Brustwarze zu saugen. So stark und sinnlich, wie es nur möglich war. Die Finger auf seinem Hinterkopf krallten sich nun in seine Haare und Amerika konnte nur mit Mühe ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Aber das war schon okay. Amerika würde noch viel mehr Schmerzen für ihn ertragen. Hauptsache, seinem Freund würde es gut gehen.

Es fühlte sich an, als wären sie eins, als Amerika den schnellen Herzschlag von Deutschland spürte. Seine Vibrationen gingen in seinen Körper über.

Er ließ nun von seiner Brust ab, um Luft zu holen. Deutschland war im ersten Moment wütend darüber. Es war ein ziemlich unbefriedigendes Gefühl, wenn ein Körperteil erst in einem warmen Mundraum sinnlich verwöhnt und er plötzlich der kalten, unerbittlichen Luft außerhalb des Mundes ausgesetzt wurde.

„Deutschland", begann Amerika und dieser schaute stark erregt zu ihm auf. Das erigierte Glied seines Liebhabers drückte sich gegen seinen Hintern und gab ihm den Anstoß Deutschland abermals diese Frage zu stellen.

„Wärst du nun bereit dich mit mir zu vereinigen?"

Diese Frage kam ihm keineswegs leicht über die Lippen. Oft hatte er ihn das gefragt. Und jedes Mal hatte er immer dieselbe Antwort bekommen. Und jedes Mal hatte es geschmerzt.

Das einzige, was Deutschland tat war, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Amerikas Herz schmerzte abermals. Aber er hatte es auch schon erwartet. Er musste wohl noch viel mehr Geduld aufbringen.

„Ist schon okay… Wirklich. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann machen wir es nicht."

„…ich äh…"

„Hm?"

„Ich-ich will es doch auch genauso wie du, Amerika. Aber ich fühle mich einfach noch nicht dazu bereit…"

„Schon gut. Es hat keine Eile. Wirklich. Ich kann noch länger warten. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen."

Amerika verbarg gekonnt seine Enttäuschung, aber auf der anderen Seite war er auch froh, dass Deutschland eine Jungfrau war. Weil er seine Jungfrau war. Seine ganz allein; und das machte Amerika auch irgendwie stolz, obwohl dieser Gedanke, wie er selbst fand, etwas Krankhaftes an sich hatte.

Aber wenn es endlich soweit war, dann wäre er der erste. Dann wäre er derjenige, der die einst so mächtige Nation ihre jungfräuliche Unschuld nahm und dann wäre er für immer seins.

Deutschland blickte zu Amerika auf. Dieser sah ihn zwar an, schien mit seinen Gedanken aber abwesend zu sein. Er hatte Angst, dass er Amerika beleidigt hatte. Dass er ihn immer beleidigte, wenn er ihn wegen Sex abwies. Er hatte Angst, Amerika würde bald genug davon haben und ihn allein lassen. Aber wie konnte er das nur denken? Amerika stand ihm 15 Jahre treu zur Seite.

Um ihn milde zu stimmen, beugte sich Deutschland vor und küsste ihn sacht auf die Lippen. Weiter traute er sich nicht, weil er nicht sicher war, ob Amerika das überhaupt noch wollte. Endlich war dessen Blick wieder klar und er begann zu lächeln. Er legte eine Hand auf Deutschland Hinterkopf und drückte ihre Lippen in einen weiteren Kuss. In einen tieferen.

Während ihre Zungen sich einen leidenschaftlichen Eroberungskampf lieferten, griff Amerika mit der freien Hand nach unten, um ihre Geschlechtsteile aneinander zu reiben.

Sein Liebhaber stöhnte überrascht in ihren Kuss auf, unterbrach diesen aber nicht. Amerika verstärkte seine Bewegungen und nun waren beide nicht mehr in der Lage ihren Kuss zu halten. Ihre Münder trennten sich voneinander. Sie lehnten ihre Köpfe aneinander, sahen sich mit ihren von Lust erfüllten Blicken an. Amerika inhalierte Deutschlands Atem.

[style type="italic"]Er riecht so gut…[/style]

Mit diesen Gedanken verstärkte Amerika seine Handbewegungen noch mehr und fast sofort kam der Größe in seiner Hand.

Obwohl dies nicht das erste Mal war, legte er beschämt eine Hand auf sein Gesicht und drehte den Kopf weg. Amerika lächelte bei dieser Geste und folgte kurz darauf.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er ebenfalls und ergoss sich auf Deutschland Brust und Bauch. Die Hand auf seinem Gesicht verkrampfte sich, als er die heiße Flüssigkeit auf seiner Haut spürte.

Amerika beugte sich vor und leckte sein und Deutschlands Sperma auf. Die Brust- und Bauchmuskeln Deutschlands verhärteten sich. Ein leises Wimmern war von ihm zu hören.

Mit einem leisen Kichern zog sich Amerika von ihm runter, legte sich neben ihn und führte sanft die Hand vom vor Scham geröteten Gesicht des Jüngeren.

„Hey, du", lächelte Amerika. In Deutschlands Augen standen die Tränen. Liebevoll wischte er sie mit seinem Daumen weg, legte seinen rechten Arm um ihn. Deutschland tat es ihm nach und drückte sich fest an die Weltmacht; vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Brust.

Diese Hitze im Zimmer war kaum zum Aushalten.

Eine Weile lang sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Amerika konzentrierte sich auf den heißen Atem auf seiner Brust. Deutschland hingegen war mit seinen Gedanken wieder bei seinem Bruder.

„…warum hat er das getan?"

„Hmh?"

„Warum diese Mauer…? Er hat unser Berlin geliebt. Nie hätte er solch einen Schandfleck mitten durch unsere Hauptstadt gebaut… Was hat Russland nur mit ihm gemacht? Was hat er mit meinem Bruder gemacht?"

„…"

Amerika hatte oft Deutschland wegen seines Bruders getröstet. Er hatte immer Worte gefunden, um ihn wieder etwas aufzubauen. Aber nun wusste er überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte. Tröstende Worte hatte er genug in petto, aber in dieser verzwickten Situation waren sie vollkommen nutzlos. Es war schlimmer geworden, das musste Amerika sich eingestehen.

Nun, eine Möglichkeit gab es. Amerika könnte mit Russland und Preußen reden. Sie vielleicht dazu bringen, diese Mauer wieder abzureißen. Aber tief im Innern wusste er, dass dies völlig sinnlos wäre. Russland ließ nie mit sich reden. Und da Preußen scheinbar nun zu einem Teil von ihm geworden war, brauchte er sich auch nicht an ihn zu wenden. Wäre sowieso sinnlos gewesen. Russland war schließlich derjenige, der das Sagen hatte.

Diese Mauer… sie diente sicherlich ausschließlich nur zur russischen Machtdemonstration…und um Deutschland zu demütigen.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Dieser Mistkerl…[/style][/style]

Amerika seufzte kaum merkbar. Er musste nun schwere Geschütze auffahren, um Deutschland aus diesem neuen Tief herauszuziehen. Und für den Anfang hatte er auch schon eine Idee.

„Deutschland."

„Hmh?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen Abend essen gehen würden, hm?"

„…essen?"

„Ja. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du Italiens Kochkünste genossen hast. Wie wäre es also, wenn wir italienisch essen gehen? Morgen Abend."

„…"

Als Deutschland nicht sofort antwortete, machte sich Amerika Vorwürfe. Er hätte Italien nicht erwähnen sollen. Die beiden haben sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen, weil Frankreich und England das mit allen Mitteln unterbanden.

„…das klingt gut", antwortete die hochgewachsene blonde Nation plötzlich.

Amerika seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf und sein Lächeln kehrte auf seinem Gesicht zurück.

„Gut. Dann abgemacht. Ich muss mich morgen früh wieder mit England und Frankreich treffen. Ich werde dich dann hier abholen und dann machen wir uns einen schönen Abend. Schlaf gut." Er platzierte einen Kuss auf die deutsche Stirn und schloss die Augen.

„…gute Nacht."

Deutschland saß an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer und arbeitete sich durch unzählige Papiere und Formulare.

[style type="italic"]Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, aber jedes Mal schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Als sein Bruder noch bei ihm wohnte…vor dem 2. Weltkrieg…war es ein leichtes für Deutschland sich durch Berge von Papieren zu arbeiten. Und immer sagte dann sein Bruder: [style type="italic"]„Von der Wiege bis zur Bahre schreibt der Deutsche Formulare, was, West? Keseses!"[/style][/style]

Das hatte ihn damals immer genervt, aber nun dominierte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht, was jedoch schnell wieder verschwand. Hinter den blauen Augen begann es unerträglich zu brennen.

Er kniff sie fest zusammen, schlang seine Hände ineinander und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Er versuchte daran zu denken, wie schön der heutige Abend werden würde, wenn er zusammen mit Amerika essen ging. Italienisch…

Deutschland drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster und beobachtete den Mittagshimmel. Dunkle Wolken standen am Himmel; jedoch schafften es einige Sonnenstrahlen sie zu durchbrechen.

Der Blonde merkte nicht, wie er in schon wieder in seine Tagträume hineinglitt.

Plötzlich fiel die Temperatur im Zimmer. Dies holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Verwirrt schaute er auf. Eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr ihn, als er plötzlich Russland im Zimmer stehen sah.

Er starrte ihn an als sei er ein Geist und er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er gelähmt.

Russland hingegen lächelte fröhlich und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Hallo, Deutschland. Wie geht es?"

„…..."

„Möchte Deutschland mich nicht auch begrüßen? Wir haben uns lange nicht gesprochen."

„…"

„Das ist nicht nett, da~? Das ist ganz und gar nicht nett…"

Russland machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Deutschland zu. Dieser erhob sich nun von seinem Stuhl, ohne den Blick von dem Russen zu nehmen.

„…was machst du hier?" Seine Stimme klang so ruhig, das es Deutschland schon sehr überraschte. Denn er fühlte sich, als ob seine Beine gleich unter ihm nachgaben.

„Das hat verschiedene Gründe. Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir nach all den Jahren so ergangen ist. Und ich möchte dir eine Nachricht von deinem Bruder überbringen."

„Bruder…"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, da~? Ihm geht's blendend. Und er vermisst dich wirklich sehr. Du vermisst ihn doch auch, nicht wahr?"

„…" Was für eine Frage. Natürlich vermisste er seinen Bruder. So sehr, dass es jeden Tag aufs Neue unerträglich in seinem Herzen schmerzte.

„Was soll diese Mauer?"

„Och~ Preußen und ich wollten nur etwas Privatsphäre."

„Was?! Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Wenn Deutschland verstehen möchte, dann sollte er zu ihm rüber gehen. Seit Jahren wartet er sehnsüchtig darauf dich wiederzusehen."

„Ich soll rüber…? Lass ihn doch einfach frei!"

„Frei lassen? Aber er ist doch nicht mein Gefangener. Er ist freiwillig bei mir."

„Du lügst!"

„ Preußens kleines Brüderchen sollte mich keinen Lügner nennen, da?"

Russland machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Deutschland zu. „Ich wollte immer nur dich. Nach deiner Niederlage von vor 15 Jahren hätte Deutschland mein sein sollen. Aber sein dummer Bruder hat sich für ihn angeboten und durch den Rest der Alliierten-Schwachköpfe blieb mir am Ende nichts anderes mehr übrig, als ihn zu nehmen."

Russlands Lächeln hatte sich nicht einmal verändert, dafür aber der Klang seiner Stimme. Der Klang von Enttäuschung und Wut.

Deutschland wich nach hinten zurück und stieß schließlich gegen das Bücherregal an der Wand. Ein Weiterkommen unmöglich, während Russland immer näher kam und am Ende trennten sie beide nur ein paar Zentimeter.

Deutschlands Knie begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern, als der Aschblonde sich mit beiden Armen, rechts und links neben Deutschlands Kopf gegen das Regal abstützte und sein Kopf zu seinem hinunterbeugte. Der Blauäugige kniff die Augen fest zusammen, während er den warmen Atem des Größeren auf seiner Haut spürte. Er war unfähig zu protestieren, als Russland mit Nase und Mund durch sein Haar fuhr.

Dann platzierte er seine Lippen auf die Stirn des Deutschen. Seine Haut war so weich, dass er am liebsten den lieben langen Tag so dagestanden hätte. Aber der Jüngere begann sich plötzlich zu wehren. Seine Hände legten sich auf seine Brust und versuchten ihn wegzuschieben. Russlands Lächeln wurde breiter.

Hinter Deutschlands Augen begann es erneut zu brennen. Seine Gegenwehr hatte absolut keinen Sinn. Er war so kraftlos. Er war immer nur stark, wenn Amerika bei ihm war…

Mit der rechten Hand hob die kalte Nation Deutschlands Kinn an. Der Jüngere versuchte seinen Blick von Russlands Augen abzuwenden, aber sie hielten ihn fest; sie waren so hypnotisch.

Die kalten russischen Lippen ließen nun von seiner Stirn ab und glitten sein Gesicht hinab. Obwohl der Blonde wusste, was nun passieren würde, bewegte er sich nicht. Er war vor Angst und Entsetzen paralysiert. Das einzige, was er im Moment tun konnte war, seine Augen fest zusammenzukneifen, als die fremde Zunge in seinem Mund eindrang. Er gab ein leises Wimmern von sich.

Russland liebte dieses Geräusch. Es klang so niedlich...

Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die deutsche Wange, während der linke Arm um die Hüfte glitt, um Deutschland an sich zu pressen. Dieser keuchte erschrocken in den Kuss.

Russland löste sich von ihm.

„Weiß Deutschland eigentlich, warum ich so fasziniert von ihm bin? Er gehörte zu den wenigen Ländern, die sich nicht vor mir versteckten. Die nicht „Ja" und „Amen" sagten und taten, was ich wollte. Die mir die Stirn boten. Das hat mich sehr erregt, da~?"

Deutschland versuchte mit aller Kraft die kleine Beule in Russlands Hose zu ignorieren, die sich gegen ihn drückte.

„Ich habe den Krieg gegen Deutschland sehr genossen. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber er hätte mich beinahe besiegt. Wäre Väterchen Frost mir nicht zur Hilfe geeilt…"

Russland drückte seinen Unterleib stärker gegen Deutschlands. Wieder ein Wimmern.

„Nun schaut er sich an. Deutschland ist schwach geworden. Sein Körper ist so muskulös, aber vollkommen kraftlos. Deutschland ist so schwach geworden…"

„…"

„Aber ich kann das ändern. Ich habe Preußen stark gemacht. Nun ist er wieder jemand. Dasselbe kann ich auch mit seinem kleinen Bruder tun…"

Deutschlands Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als die Beule in Russlands Hose größer wurde.

Als er ihn wieder küssen wollte, kehrte endlich Kraft in Deutschland zurück. Es war nur eine minimale Kraft, aber sie reichte aus, um Russland von sich zu stoßen.

„Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe! Wieso machst du das? Du liebst mich doch gar nicht!"

„Muss es denn immer um Liebe gehen?"

„Wenn man so etwas macht…selbstverständlich!"

Russland schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „So schwach…"

Als der Hochgewachsene sich abermals Deutschland nährte, stürmte er auf ihn zu, um ihn Beiseite zu schubsen und einfach nur von ihm wegzukommen.

Leicht zornig packte Russland ihn am Arm, als Deutschland an ihm vorbei rennen wollte und zog ihn an sich heran.

„LASS MICH IN RUHE!"

Das klang wie Musik in Russlands Ohren. Genau dieselben Worte hatte vor 15 Jahren auch Preußen geschrien.

„Warum ist Deutschland so panisch? Ich habe doch noch gar nichts gemacht."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", wimmerte der Deutsche und Tränen begannen über sein hübsches Gesicht zu fließen.

„Aww! Will Deutschland seinen Bruder nicht sehen? Er vermisst dich doch so. Oder braucht er ihn nicht mehr? Deutschland hat ja jetzt schließlich Amerika. Nicht wahr~?"

Was sollte das bedeuten? Amerika war doch kein Ersatz für seinen Bruder.

„Geh endlich weg!"

Plötzlich presste Russland ihm eine seiner großen Hände aufs Gesicht; verschloss ihm Mund und Nase. Ein Arm schlang sich fest um seinen Oberkörper; machte es Deutschland unmöglich seine Arme zu bewegen.

„Ich werde schon noch gehen. Aber nicht ohne dich", flüsterte der Aschblonde ihm ins Ohr und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Deutschlands Nacken.

Der kleinere Körper wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen. Erfolglos kämpfte der Blonde gegen Russlands kräftige Griffe, aber er war so schwach. Er ärgerte über sich selbst, dass er sich so hat hängen lassen. Er war für Amerika in all den Jahren immer nur eine Last gewesen. Er hat sich so um ihn bemüht, aber er hatte es vorgezogen in Selbstmitleid zu baden.

Neue Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, aber dies bekam er kaum mit. Durch den Mangel an Sauerstoff hatte sein Kopf begonnen sich zu drehen. Seine Gegenwehr hatte nachgelassen und es war ihm plötzlich egal, was nun mit ihm passierte.

„Alles ist gut", hauchte Russland und das letzte, was Deutschland noch spürte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde war, wie die kalten russischen Lippen sich auf seine Schläfe legten.

Als Deutschland seine Augen öffnete, bemerkte er sofort diesen Körper vor sich. Dieser verströmte einen ihm bekannten und angenehmen Duft, den Deutschland seit seiner Kindheit kannte.

Instinktiv kuschelte sich der Blonde an diesen warmen Körper, vergrub sein Gesicht in die nackte Brust und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Bruder…"

Ein Arm von ihm lag auf Deutschlands Hüfte. Er wollte seinen Bruder umarmen, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte er seine Arme nicht bewegen. Aber dies brachte den Blauäugigen nicht aus der Fassung.

Es fühlte sich alles an wie ein Traum.

„West", flüsterte sein Bruder und seine Hand legte sich auf Deutschlands Hinterkopf; streichelte ihm übers Haar.

Als er noch klein war, hatte sein Bruder das oft gemacht. Es war genau wie in alten Tagen.

Er spürte, wie der Ältere seinen Kopf leicht hinunterbeugte und seine Stirn küsste.

Deutschland fühlte sich so geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hob seinen Kopf, um seinem geliebten Bruder in seine beruhigenden Augen zu schauen. Er lächelte ihn an und der Blonde lächelte zurück.

Preußen platzierte seine Lippen nun auf seinem Nasenrücken, seine Wange und am Ende küsste er ihn auf dem Mund. Das deutsche Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Plötzlich fühlte sich Deutschland sehr unwohl. Und als Preußen dann schließlich mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang, verschwand auf einem Schlag jegliches Wohlbefinden.

Der, der das mit ihm machte war nicht sein Bruder! Sein Bruder würde so etwas nie tun!

Er begann sich zu wehren, versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen. Warum konnte er seine Arme nicht bewegen? Doch nun klärte sich sein Verstand und er riss seine Augen weit auf.

Er war nicht in seinem Zimmer und Preußen tat dies nicht, um ihn zu trösten, wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn Deutschland früher aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht war.

Endlich ließ Preußen von ihm ab und er starrte seinen älteren Bruder entsetzt an. Dann wanderte sein Blick verwirrt und ängstlich umher. Ein großes Zimmer mit einem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte; ein großes Bett, auf dem er mit seinem Bruder lag.

Es war nicht sein Zuhause… Er befand sich nicht mehr in Westberlin.

„West." Als sein Bruder ihn am Arm berührte, zuckte Deutschland zusammen. „Schhh… Alles ist okay. Beruhige dich."

„Was?!"

„Jetzt sind wir endlich wieder zusammen."

„…" Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Russland hatte ihn überfallen… und nun schien er bei ihm Zuhause zu sein. Der Ort, an dem er seinen geliebten Bruder jahrelang gefangengehalten hatte.

Aber er sah aus, als ob es ihm gut ginge. Er machte alles andere als den Eindruck, dass er jahrelang gelitten hatte.

„Meine Arme schmerzen…"

„Das tut mir sehr leid, kleiner Bruder. Ich hatte Russland gesagt, er solle dich nicht zu fest fesseln, aber er kommentierte nur, dass er auf Nummer Sicher gehen will."

„Lockere sie doch wenigstens."

„Das kann ich nicht tun. Glaube mir. Selbst wenn ich wollte."

„…wo sind meine Sachen…?"

„Die brauchst du für diese Nacht nicht mehr. Und ich auch nicht."

Ein Schauer durchfuhr den Jüngeren. Er hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl. Ein wahnsinnig schlechtes…

Es fiel ihm sehr schwer die leichte Erektion seines Bruders zu ignorieren.

Preußen nahm seinen kleinen Bruder an Schulter und Rücken und setzte ihn im Bett auf. Er musste ziemlich viel Kraft aufbringen, um den muskulösen Körper zu bewegen. Sofort verdeckte er mit den Beinen sein Glied.

Preußen bemerkte dies und lächelte verzückt.

„Du hast dich in all den Jahren kaum verändert. Deine Schüchternheit scheint nicht einmal gewichen zu sein."

Eine schlanke Hand ließ der Albino zwischen die schönen, starken Oberschenkel gleiten.

„BRUDER!" Deutschland hatte sich vorgenommen ruhig zu bleiben, aber die Panik hielt Einzug in seiner Stimme.

„Was soll das?"

„Tut mir leid, kleiner Bruder. Ich wollte dich nicht überrumpeln, aber du bist einfach zu heiß."

Sprachlos starrte er seinen Bruder an; versuchend zu verstehen, was eigentlich passierte.

„W-warum sagst du so etwas…? Du bist mein Bruder…"

Deutschlands Kopf begann sich zu drehen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so krank.

Preußen nahm ihn in den Arm; drückte ihn an sich und schaukelte mit dem Oberkörper leicht vor und zurück.

„Ich weißt, wie du dich fühlst, West. Damals habe ich mich nicht anders gefühlt."

„…was hat er mit dir gemacht?" Seine Stimme war kraftlos, klang daher gehaucht.

„Er hat mir geholfen."

„Dann bist du wirklich…freiwillig hier?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Der Körper in seinen Armen beginnt zu zittern.

„West?"

Ein Schluchzen.

„Nicht weinen, mein Baby-Bruder. Ich habe dich doch trotzdem so vermisst und jeden Tag an dich gedacht. Ich habe dich kein einziges Mal vergessen. Nicht einmal."

„Und du glaubst, dass es das weniger schlimm macht? Ich habe all die Jahre gedacht, dass du furchtbar leidest! Und du wagst es mir zu sagen, dass du freiwillig hier bist? Und das es dir wahrscheinlich hier gefällt, was?"

„…"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Russland trat breit grinsen ein.

„Wer erhebt denn hier die Stimme?" Als Russland Preußen und Deutschland zusammen sah, wie der Ältere den Jüngeren in den Armen hielt, brachte dieses Bild den Aschblonden ganz unweigerlich zum Auflachen.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Wie niedlich…[/style][/style]

„Schön, dass Deutschland nun wach ist. Da wollen wir keine Zeit verlieren, da~?"

Zu Deutschlands Entsetzen entkleidete sich der Aschblonde komplett und stieg zu ihm und seinem Bruder aufs Bett.

„Oh Gott…nein!"

Es entzückte Preußen als er spürte, wie sein Baby-Bruder sich an ihn drückte. Dementsprechend nahm er ihn fester in den Arm.

Deutschland ahnte, was ihm schwante.

„Bitte, Bruder! Bitte…! Lass das nicht zu!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Anfangs ist es etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber danach wird es dir gefallen. Glaub mir."

„Nein!"

Preußen drückte seinen Bruder auf den Rücken, während Russland tatsächlich keine Zeit verlieren wollte und seine Beine spreizte.

Deutschland schrie panisch auf und als er merkte, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht helfen würde, drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite; die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Er ertrug den Anblick seines verrücktgewordenen Bruders nicht länger.

„Er sieht nicht so aus, als würde Deutschland kooperieren", sagte Russland und spreizte seine Beine noch weiter.

Der Blonde biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Eine Träne lief ihm die Wange hinab.

„Moment mal, Russland! Darüber hatten wir uns doch unterhalten. Wir nehmen ihn nicht, ohne ihn vorher vorzubereiten. Ich will nicht, dass er so starke Schmerzen hat."

„Na gut, Kamerad Preußen. Dann werde ich es versuchen."

Russland wollte Deutschland seine Finger in den Mund schieben, aber Preußen hielt ihn auf. Wenn sein Bruder etwas Dummes tat, würde Russland ihn züchtigen. Und davor könnte er ihm nicht bewahren.

„Warte! Lass mich das besser machen. Er könnte zubeißen. Bei mir würde er das nicht tun."

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher…", knurrte Deutschland und funkelte Preußen an.

„Aber West. Wir beide wollen doch nicht, dass du Schmerzen erleidest-"

„Dann lasst mich gehen!"

„Aber wir waren doch so lange getrennt. Ich werde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen."

Russland hatte den Widerstand erwartet. Am liebsten würde er Deutschland einfach nehmen, um ihn endlich zu einem Teil von Mutter Russland zu machen. Aber er respektierte den Wunsch Preußens und hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen schlossen sich seine Finger um das Glied des Blonden und drückte leicht zu. Vielleicht wäre er williger, wenn er ein wenig seine Schwachpunkte bearbeitete. Bei Preußen hatte das immer funktioniert, bis er schließlich nicht mehr genug von Russlands Berührungen und seiner Männlichkeit bekam.

Er keuchte laut auf und starrte entsetzt zu ihm auf. Er war in jeglicher Hinsicht perfekt. Perfekter als sein Bruder. Muskulöser und eine beachtliche Männlichkeit. Aber Russland war heute froh, dass er jetzt beide Deutsch-Brüder besaß.

Deutschland wehrte sich vehement gegen die Berührungen. Preußen streichelte ihm übers Haar, um ihn zu beruhigen; ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass das, was mit ihm passierte, okay war.

Aber scheinbar wollte der Jüngste das nicht akzeptieren.

„Amerika!"

Russland stoppte und er und Preußen sahen sich an.

„Amerika!" Obwohl Deutschland doch eigentlich wusste, dass sein Liebhaber ihn nicht hören konnte, rief er nach ihm.

Preußen zog verletzt und wütend die Brauen zusammen. Brodelnde Eifersucht stieg in ihm auf.

Mit einem Schwung saß der Albino auf der starken Brust seines kleinen Bruders und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände; zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

„Hör auf damit, West! Ich will seinen Namen hier nicht hören!"

„Die beiden haben etwas am Laufen", sagte Russland fröhlich.

„Was?! Stimmt das, West? Er hat dich doch nicht entjungfert, oder? Das hat er nicht getan, nicht wahr?"

In Deutschlands gesamten Leben hatte er nur sehr wenige Male erlebt, wie sein Bruder die Stimme erhob. Dabei sah er so verletzt aus. Das einzige, was er imstande war zu tun, war mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

Der Albino atmete erleichtert aus, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor er eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf platzierte und ihn an seine Brust drückte.

„Du bist noch immer mein unschuldiges Baby-Brüderchen. Ich bin so erleichtert. Ich hätte niemals jemanden erlaubt, dass jemand vor mir in dich eindringt."

Mehr Tränen.

Russland begann nun wieder mit seinen Berührungen. Preußen blieb an Ort und Stelle sitzen und beobachtete seinen Bruder. Es war interessant zu beobachten, wie er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, aber hin und wieder ihm ein lustvolles Stöhnen entwich.

Er sah so niedlich dabei aus. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stark. Sein warmer Atem auf seiner Haut fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut an.

Preußen legte seinen Kopf sacht zurück aufs Kissen und nahm eine von Deutschlands erhärtete Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte zu.

Früher, als er noch mit ihm zusammenlebte, hätte er nie daran gedacht seinen kleinen Bruder so zu berühren. Niemals. Aber heute war das anders. Und es fühlte sich weder ekelhaft noch abnormal an. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Sein Bruder war wunderschön…

Ein Speichelfilm lief dem Blonden aus dem Mund. Seine Augen waren fest zugekniffen. Noch immer wehrte er sich dagegen, aber auf der anderen Seite schien es ihm auch zu gefallen. Aber er versuchte mit aller Gewalt es nicht zu zeigen.

Plötzlich schrie er laut auf und Preußen spürte, wie etwas Warmes und Flüssiges auf seinem Rücken landete. Der Orgasmus seines kleinen Bruders hatte er durch dessen Körper in seinem eigenen spüren können.

Erschöpft lag der Jüngere unter ihm, atmete ruhig ein und aus und blickte überall hin; nur nicht in sein Gesicht.

Plötzlich spürte der Albino noch etwas anderes auf seinem Rücken. Er drehte seinen Kopf und entdeckte Russland, wie er ihm das Sperma von der Haut leckte.

„Russland…"

„Ich muss sagen…dein Bruder schmeckt genau wie du."

Sie vereinten ihre Münder zu einem Kuss. Deutschland wagte einen kurzen Blick zu ihnen.

Das war doch gar nicht real… Und wieder fühlte er sich wie in einem Traum. Nur war dieser eher wie ein Alptraum.

Plötzlich ein Klopfen irgendwo im Haus. Preußen verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Wer ist das denn?"

„Ich kann es mir denken", antwortete Russland, stieg vom Bett, um sich wieder anzuziehen.

„Ach komm schon! Lass es doch klopfen."

Wortlos verließ der Aschblonde das Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und bewegte sich die Treppen nach unten zur Haustür.

Das Klopfen wurde immer lauter, ungeduldiger und aggressiver.

Fröhlich lächelnd öffnete Russland die Tür. In seinem Innern brodelte es.

Und tatsächlich stand dort Amerika, die Brauen wütend zusammengezogen.

„Ah, Amerika~ Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Der Blonde antwortete nicht sofort. Es schien, er müsse sich innerlich noch beruhigen, um nicht gleich vollkommen auszuflippen.

„Ich wollte heute mit Deutschland essen gehen. Nach meinem Treffen mit England und Frankreich mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Deutschland nach Hause. Und was glaubst du, habe ich vorgefunden?"

„…"

„Ein leeres Haus. Genau das habe ich vorgefunden und ich frage dich; wo ist Deutschland?"

„Warum sollte er ausgerechnet hier sein?"

„Verkauf mich nicht für blöd! Du und Preußen sind die einzigen, die in Frage kommen! Da passe ich einmal nicht auf und schon nehmt ihr ihn in Besitz! Hol' ihn sofort hierher."

„AMERIKA!"

Ein Schrei aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Deutschlands Stimme.

Der Geduldsfaden riss und Amerika stürzte sich auf Russland. Beide fielen ins Haus und begannen zu kämpfen. Mit einem gezielten Schlag landete Amerikas Faust in Russlands Gesicht. Dessen Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich und er starrte Amerika hasserfüllt an. Er packte den Kleineren am Schlafittchen und presste ihn mit einer gewaltigen kraft gegen eine Wand. Er hob ihn hoch. Amerika spürte den Boden unter seinen Füßen nicht mehr. Und dann wirbelte Russland herum und warf ihn quer durchs Wohnzimmer. Amerika landete in einem Bücherregal und riss es mit zu Boden.

Die wütende Stimme Amerikas war bis zu Deutschland und Preußen gedrungen. Instinktiv hatte der Blonde nach ihm gerufen. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts anderes, als in Amerikas Armen zu liegen und seine freundliche Wärme zu spüren. Er wäre sogar bereit mit ihm zu schlafen. Hauptsache, er wäre wieder bei ihm.

Der verletzte Blick seines Bruders war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anders übrig", flüsterte Preußen und stieg von seinem Bruder ab, um sich vor seinem Eingang zu positionieren.

„Bruder! Tu das nicht! Bitte…"

„Tut mir leid, West. Aber ich habe schon viel zu lange gewartet. Und nun habe ich keine Zeit mehr."

Ohne jegliche Vorbereitung drang er schließlich in seinem Bruder ein. Schmerzensschreie entfuhren diesem. Vor seinen Augen erschienen schwarze Punkte. Weitere Schmerzensschreie, als sein Bruder sich nun in ihm bewegte.

Solch starke Schmerzen hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben. Nicht einmal im Krieg. Dass es sein Bruder war, der ihm so wehtat, ließ Deutschland laut aufschluchzen.

Amerika versuchte sich aufzurappeln, bevor Russland ihn erreichte. Er war nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Er ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und schlug diese in den Magen des Hochgewachsenen. Dies ließ ihn innehalten. Amerika nutze diese kurze Pause, um Russland mit einem kräftigen Tritt in die Magengrube von sich zu schleudern.

Der Aschblonde fiel nach hinten und landete mit einem Grunzen auf dem Fußboden. Er verlor keine Zeit und setzte einen weiteren Schlag nach, der den Aschblonden ausknockte.

„Ich hoffe das war eine Lektion für dich in Zukunft. Lege dich nicht mit der Weltmacht an."

Nun musste er seinen Freund finden.

„Deutschland!" Amerika durchsuchte das Erdgeschoss, bevor er die erste Etage in Angriff nahm. Dort musste er nicht lange suchen. Schmerzensschreie führten ihn auf direktem Wege ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin verstummte plötzlich die von Schmerz gepeinigte Stimme.

„Deutschland..."

Er schlug die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und erstarrte bei dem Anblick von Deutschland, der vollkommen nackt auf dem Bett lag; gefesselt, zitternd und schluchzend.

Sofort stürmte er auf ihn zu und befreite ihn von den Stricken. Deutschland schlang seine Arme um ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht in Amerikas Schulter.

„Schon okay. Alles ist gut. Ich bin ja jetzt hier. Wo ist Preußen?"

Amerika spürte eine plötzliche Präsenz hinter sich und drehte sich herum. Er entdeckte Preußen in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Er saß auf einem Stuhl; ebenfalls nackt. Wutentbrannt stürmte er auf ihn und packte ihn am Hals.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„…ich wollte ihn zu einem von uns machen, aber ich konnte es nicht zum Ende bringen…"

„..."

„Amerika…"

Er kehrte zu Deutschland zurück.

„Ich möchte nach Hause."

„Selbstverständlich. Wo sind seine Sachen?"

Wortlos zeigte Preußen auf einen Schrank. Amerika fand dort Deutschlands Anziehsachen. Dieser zog sich sofort an und sie machten sich bereit zum Aufbruch.

Bevor Deutschland das Zimmer verließ, ging er hinüber zu seinem Bruder und nahm ihn in den Arm. Das überraschte den Preußen, aber er erwiderte die Umarmung.

Dann ließen sie ihn und Russland hinter sich.

Amerika hatte sich vorgenommen, Deutschland nie mehr danach zu fragen, ob er mit ihm schlafen wolle. Er tat alles, um seinen Freund diese schlimme Erfahrung vergessen zu lassen. Ein halbes Jahr lang war Deutschland sehr still geworden. Stiller als vor dieser Sache.

Doch eines Nachts, als Amerika und er zusammen im Bett lagen, legte der große Blonde sich plötzlich auf ihn.

„Amerika…"

„Ja?"

„Ich ähm…möchte es tun…"

„Was?"

„Ich fühle mich nun dazu bereit."

„B-bist du sicher? Du solltest dir mehr Zeit nehm-"

„Nein. Ich bin mir absolut sicher. Ich bin dazu bereit. In all der Zeit habe ich viel nachgedacht… Amerika, ich liebe dich. Aber das habe ich dir so gut wie nie gezeigt. Und gesagt habe ich es dir erst recht nicht. Während du es mir gezeigt und gesagt hast. Aber jetzt sage ich es dir. Und nun möchte ich es dir auch zeigen."

„…"

Amerika lehnte sich vor und küsste den Jüngeren. Erst als dieser zurückküsste, wagte Amerika mehr. Er war sich noch etwas unsicher, aber Deutschland versicherte ihm durch seine Berührungen, dass es okay war.

In dieser Nacht passierte das, wonach sich Amerika immer gesehnt hatte.

Und es war perfekt.

45 Jahre später hatte Deutschland wieder so viel Kraft und Selbstbewusstsein, dass er die Mauer gegen Russlands Willen niederriss. Die östliche Nation war gezwungen, Preußen wieder freizugeben.

Nach vielen Jahren standen sich die beiden Brüder wieder gegenüber.

Preußen sah nicht gut aus. Russland hatte ihm scheinbar schwer zugesetzt, aus Wut darüber, dass die Vereinigung zwischen ihnen beiden und Deutschland misslungen war.

Er war nicht wütend auf seinen Bruder. Weder damals, noch heute. Er war einfach nur froh, dass er ihn wiederhatte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen nahm er seinen älteren Bruder in den Arm; drückte ihn fest an sich.

Preußen tat es ihm nach und beide weinten.

„Ich liebe dich, West."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Bruder."

„Es tut mir leid…"

„Das muss es nicht. Wirklich. Ich bin nur so froh dich nun wieder an meiner Seite zu wissen."

Amerika beobachtete diese Szene. Er hatte ein gutes Gefühl, was Preußen anging. Noch einmal würde er das nicht tun, was er damals vorgehabt hatte.

Und Russland… Russland war nun wieder ganz allein. Aber Amerika hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm.

Er sollte weiterhin allein bleiben, um darüber nachzudenken, was er getan hatte.

Aber für Deutschland ging es nun wieder bergauf und nichts anderes zählte. England hatte Deutschland nun wieder akzeptiert und Frankreich hatte mit ihm sogar Freundschaft geschlossen.

„Willkommen zurück im Leben, mein Freund."


End file.
